User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Slappy the Dummy vs Annabelle - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4
SORRY GLISC ;-; <--- GO READ THAT PLS. Hey everyone, welcome to another Epic Rap Battles of Horror episode. First, ignore this blog entirely and go read Night's... uh... "News" blog as it's a lot funnier and probably more entertaining than this one. Anyways, welcome, welcome, today I have another match-up that was decently well requested, but the number one requester was indeed YTK, (R.I.P.) Today, we witness something truly horrifying as Noah attempts a fast rap for the first time since Malcolm vs Candyman (which is a battle he deeply regrets doing) Its the demented ventriloquist dummy, Slappy rapping against demon possessed doll Annabelle in a battle of children's playthings that are inhabited by the spirits of the damned, children book vs horrifying movie. I don't have much to say other than this, so enjoy. Beat "Fast rapping" denoted by full italicized sentences Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Slappy: (0:35)' Reader, beware! If you dare, look onward and marvel, Meet the BAAAAD Boy who's haunting children novels, Scarier than any cash-grab labrat-repetitive movie shrew! Enter Horrorland! Where your worst fears come true, Thanks for waking me up, Slave! Now there’s nothing that can stop me! Conjuring fears you NEVER could! The scariest doll since Robby! And he’s got his Ol’ Crazy Eyes out for a bitch beat by a weak teen! Beat me? Time to say goodnight, sweetpea. Sweet Screams! 'Annabelle: (0:56)' It’s the Demon most upheld, predating the “dummy” R.L.’s tales tell, But now I hand him hell - Before the Conjuring, there was Annabelle. It’s Slappy’s Nightmare, this marionette even haunts her own sets But feel free to flaunt your regrets, small children don’t call you a threat I’ll Murder the Clown, burn his family like roast meat Blessed by a priest, so when my raps release, you’ll know they’re holy I know you wish you were Chucky, but even that fucker can’t touch me Dressed like a Pee-Wee vermin and less threatening than a Tails plushie! You started off stalking minors but you’re better off washing petty floors, And when I spill a Monster’s Blood, you won’t be Walking anymore 'Slappy: (1:23)' Annie, you’re a little orphan, I’ll be ripping out your organs - A disgrace to scary people! '' ''But I’m truly lethal! Legendary evil! Nothing's worse than unnecessary prequels! '' ''Truth is you think you’re Insidious but you're truly hideous and spittin’ with a true trump! '' ''My massive wit and tactics shit on your plastic skin which is tragically riddled with Goosebumps! But now this Devil sits in Connecticut, a fitting settlement for such a demonic poser! '' For you it’s game over, but for me... ''(Slappys head turns 360 degrees and winks) ...see you in October! 'Annabelle: (1:39)' So now you’re boasting that you can beat my box office? You’ve lost it Try and beat my sales prophets, my rhythms will be proving Most Wanted You’re getting taunted, I’ll be haunting you like Slappy 3 What you’re spitting is shitting on your rep. worse than what they put on TV Miss me? There’s no escaping the horrors of my torture, it knows no ends, “Are You Afraid of the Dark?” No. I’m afraid you’ll get the chance to rap again I’m a real bone Chiller, biting this so called fright until he recites shouts, The Night of the Living Dummy is over, but for you, it’s lights out Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES -''' (Thunder strikes behind the logo as green slime pours over it) '''OF HORROR... eugh Outro HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: What is the longest word in the English language? Who won? Slappy the Dummy Annabelle Category:Blog posts